Chances
by kradnohikari
Summary: Set five years after DMC4. Chances are something that every person takes in their life. Dante's has come up in form of starting a relationship with a quick tempered young man. DanteXNero Slash.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, I do however own this little plot

**Warnings- **Slash/Yaoi (MaleXMale realtions), and hints of graphic sex.

This here little plot came to me when I was playing DMC4. I just love both Dante and Nero for some odd reason... And I wanted to write something with them today, because I am just crazy like that. This is the result... I hope you enjoy it. There is a cut out scene in this version and should you want to read the full one, you can find the my LJ link on my profile.  
I do not accept flames. For those would be flamers out there I look at you and laugh. It is a waste of both your time and mine. I do however accept constructive criticism and comments. I lean more towards constructive criticism though... Always nice to hear new ways of doing things or finding out how to improve something.

* * *

Slicing the demon before him in two, the great demon slayer landed on the ground, bruised and beaten, but no worse then normal. Wiping the dark blood off of his cheek, he chuckled leaning back against the wall. "Another one for me." Moving forward, he sliced the creature's head off, throwing it over his shoulder before heading out of the area. Slipping onto his bike, he sped off into the night, looking at the city in the distance. _'I wonder how Nero and Kyrie are doing…'_ He thought, looking at the open road ahead for a moment, before turning around making his way down the paved roads that lead to the once destroyed city.

Five years had passed since he had set foot on the city's wrecked lands, and as it came closer, the new buildings became more apparent. Just shadows of their predecessors though, at least that was what Dante thought. His white hair whipped behind him, as he clutched the throttle of his bike, urging it to go faster, as he hugged its frame tightly. Lowering his body, he felt the edge of his trench coat move in the air behind him, flashes of red moving too fast for him to notice, as the material moved up and down. Strapped to his back was Rebellion, his trusty weapon assuring him that anything he might come across could be easily taken down. Not that he expected anything of course. Humming a tune to himself, he watched the light sky start to change signaling the end of the day and beginning of the night, as the colors of a painted sunset stared at him in the distance. "A perfect sunset for such a meeting kid." Dante whispered, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Time passed, as he continued on the road, the paved way becoming wider, as his bike passed the city limits. Looking around his fiery blue gaze settled on the activities that were going on even long after the sun set. The streets were cast in a light artificial glow, provided by the streetlights that lined the brick paved path. Letting his bike die down, he parked it in one of the spaces, before taking off through the streets, watching the people celebrate and unknown event. It intrigued the demon slayer, but he quickly brushed it off, as he saw a white head in the distance, and the distinct blue and red jacket moving through the crowd. The smile that had left him came back, as he pushed the through the crowds, wanting to meet up with the young man that held so much power. _'Yeah… The kid holds a lot of power over me in ways he doesn't even know of.'_ He thought to himself, laughing at the thought of anything happening because of it.

Reaching the ex-order member, he looked around for the woman that had stolen Nero's heart long before he had met the other, finding her absent. He raised a brow at that, not sure what to think. He didn't dwell on it though, as he tapped Nero on the shoulder, before darting behind a passerby, loving to see the unrestrained temper the young man always had.

Dante noticed the kid look back in the crowd, trying to figure out who had brushed against him, before turning back around, annoyance written on his pale features. He just licked his lips, grinning widely, moving forward once more. Touching the other's shoulder, he kept it there longer, before jumping back behind the crowd at the last moment, amusement twinkling in his orbs, as he noticed Nero turn around once more, the annoyance growing more clear as he saw the blue glowing demon arm the other possessed clench in slight anger. Oh yes the anger problems were showing already. Laughing softly, he moved forward once more, taking Nero on the shoulder, staying there.

He was met with a fist to the face, one that he easily dodged by leaning back. "Hey kid, still have those anger issues don't you?" The grin on his face had only grown larger as he straightened himself back out when the hand retreated.

Nero muttered under his breath, as he turned his head to look at the other. "What are you doing here?" He asked, raising a pale brow. Crossing his arms over his chest, he felt his coat move around his frame, as people pushed past muttering things.

Shrugging, the demon slayer offered some kind of explanation, knowing that his real motives would be hidden. He didn't think Nero would notice though, the kid was head over heels in love with Kyrie after all. "Killed some demon scum out west and I saw the city… I thought that maybe it was a good time to come and check up on my brother's sword." He nodded, grabbing the other, and starting to move them through the crowd, sick of being bumped into even, though it was his fault. Pulling them to a bench to the side he plopped down, pulling Nero with him, watching as the other accidentally fell into his lap.

"Well, well Kid… Looks like you are moving pretty fast. Where's Kyrie? Wasn't she the one you were after for so long?" Dante asked, leaning forward, letting his breath move the strands of white that hovered above the pale earlobes. He moved against the other slightly, feeling Nero stiffen in his lap, making him bite back the chuckle that threatened to escape him.

"Kyrie is gone. Has been for a while now… She left one day without word." Though his voice was emotionless, there was a pained look etched on his soft features, a hollow look taking out the life in his hues. "Though I guess it was to be expected." The young man looked down to his glowing arm, clenching it. "A human and a creature like myself… I should have never expected anything more." A soft, self-deprecating laugh escaped his throat, as he tried to roll of Dante's lap, finding himself stuck. Looking behind him, he raised a brow, watching the hunter he had tried to kill in anger years before.

Surprise filled the half demon as he leaned back, keeping his grip on Nero tight. He wasn't sure how to take the information he was being handed, it was like a gift wrapped in a little box, just waiting for someone like him to explore. Letting out a soft sigh, he shook his head, not believing the words that left the other's mouth, the ones he had dreamed out. The thoughts of what he wanted to do were pushed to the back of his mind, stored away for later, as he rested his head on Nero's shoulder. "Maybe she couldn't handle it, but it doesn't mean that you're a creature, Kid. I'm sure someone else will be out there."

The demon hunter felt odd, words of comfort were things that didn't leave his mouth often. Shifting against the wooden bench, watched the people go back and forth running to their destination, silent as he felt the silent rise and fall of the other's chest. So lost within his own word, he almost missed the words that passed from the other's lips. "Hmmm?" He asked softly, wanting to know what he heard was real.

"How do you know there is someone out there?" Nero spoke with more force this time, closing his pools, as he leaned back into the other, the arms around him making him feel secure, though he wasn't sure why. His stomach flopped a little, as the feelings he had around Kyrie started to run through his body, he ignored them, not wanting to have to think about it at the moment.

Dante grinned once more, lifting his head up, looking to swordsman. "There is always someone out there… Even though they may be closer then you think." A rumble emerged from his stomach, signaling that the small breakfast he had earlier that day wasn't enough to hold him over. "How about we go get some pizza and go back to your house Kid?" He winced, wondering if it sounded as weird to the younger man as it did to him.

Shrugging, the silver haired man slipped off his elder's lap, holding out his hand. "Sure Dante, there's a place around the corner we can get some." Feeling less secure, he pushed past the people on the street, wanting to get someplace less noisy, not feeling the need to celebrate whatever holiday the people of Fortuna had felt needed to be celebrated. He never really paid attention, even now after the order's demise. When he reached the small shop, he ran inside, panting heavily as he bent over. He almost missed the red coat brush past him, as the other went to the counter to order. Regaining himself, he felt a hand on his shoulder, as Dante's voice in his ear telling him it was time to go and the food was ready. Nodding he got up and followed the other.

Carrying a pizza box, the hunter waited to be lead to the place, a hum leaving him as he waited. Smelling the scent of his comfort food made him relax, as Nero left the small parlor and took him to the place. He opened the door and let him, leaving it up to him to close the door. Shutting it softly, he locked it, before stepping inside, looking at the furnished inside. "It's a nice place, better then Devil May Cry." That was without a doubt. His 'visitors' ruined the little furniture his home had, so most of it was never replaced, leaving him with almost nothing. That was fine with him though. Placing the pizza on the table before the couch, he sat down starting to dig in, handing Nero a slice.

Taking the slice Nero slid it into his mouth before chomping down on it, thinking about those feelings he had felt while in the other's arms. "How have you been Dante?" He asked, plopping down onto the pillows beside the other, looking over as he crossed his legs. Running his demon hand through his hair, he leaned a little closer to the demon hunter, wanting that feeling to return.

Oblivious to it, the half demon munched on his own slice of heaven, closing his pools, as he thought of the last five years of his life. Nothing too exciting there. "Fighting demons, trying not to get killed by Trish. The usual." He replied, leaning forward for another piece of the cheesy pizza. "What about you?" He asked back, taking off his red coat, before leaning back feeling Nero's against his arm. _'When did…' _He trailed off in his mind, hearing the other start to speak once more.

"I was thinking about helping you out with the business and all. I have nothing here for me." The vibrant blue pools, darkened, as the same lifeless look overtook them. Finished with the slice of pizza the young man took his elder's example, by taking off his own coat, throwing it off to the side. Watching it crumble, he leaned closer, letting his head rest on the other's shoulder.

Unable to resist, he reached out and ran his hands through the silky strands a small smile appearing on his face. "I could always use the help, Trish doesn't do much with me anymore." His voice sounded a little more excited them he had planned for, but what could he say? He wanted Nero there more then anything. It was the perfect chance to be near the other. Leaning back into the cushions he let a soft sigh escape him, as he grabbed the last slice of pizza eating it.

"Really?" The darkened pools lit up once more the life returning to them, as Nero clapped his hands together, before looking down at the table. "So…" He looked up at the other, his pale lips moving slowly, the happiness shining on his features. He looked almost angelic, if it were not for the glowing arm that made itself known as he grabbed his knees.

If any words left those pale lips Dante didn't hear them. Leaning closer, he captured them with his own rougher ones, liking the feel of the soft flesh. Snaking his arms around the ex-order member, he pushed him slowly down onto the couch, not caring if he was over stepping boundaries at the moment. Letting his tongue slip out of his mouth, he ran it along the other's lips, looking to gain entrance into the cavern he had yearned for, for so long.

When he felt the other open his mouth, he pulled away though, his mind finally catching up with his actions. "I'm a… Sorry kid." He mumbled, getting up, grabbing his coat ready to leave. The normal confidence he had all seemed to go away when he was around the young warrior and he had no idea why. A soft sigh passed his lips, as he shook his head, making the move to leave before he was kicked out. Well he was about to, before a pair of lips came crashing against his own, the angel returning the kiss that he had given the other.

"Stay Dante." Nero growled, a fury flashing in his pools, before he rubbed against the other, taking control at the moment, not even sure of what he was doing. His demon hand reached out grabbing the jacket throwing it to the ground, before he leaned back against the ground, pulling the other on top of his body.

"Kid?" The demon slayer asked, tilting his head to the side, letting his hands start to unbutton the clothing that hid the pale skin from his view. Ripping off the pants as he got them loose, he threw them in a small pile along with the other's shirt. Bare for him, he took a moment to glance over the body that haunted his dreams, a smile coming to his face, as he pressed his lips to the other's chest. Running a tongue over the skin, he tasted it, moving towards, sucking lightly on the pale pink nipples as he worked them. They hardened under his work, as his hands moved down to stroke the other's hardening cock.

Nero said nothing in response to the question. Letting the heat that the lips brought him wash over his senses. His hands snaked up, resting in the white strands, as they grabbed onto the other's hair. He felt himself get turned on, as he rolled his hips against the other's clothed member. He felt the hardness though, threatening to break free from the other's clothing. A soft moan escaped his pale parted lips at that. "Dante… Too much clothing…," he whispered.

-insert deleted sex scene... Go to profile and click on link for full version.-

--

The next few weeks went by in a flurry of events for Dante. First he had helped Nero move out of his small apartment and into the Devil May Cry establishment that he called home. Things had been set up and feelings had come out into the open. It was odd, the demon slayer mused as he dodged a swipe only to see a bullet tear through the flesh of one of the creatures they were hunting. Being with in a relationship with a man who had caught his interest and then somehow ended up liking him back. It was something that he only thought happened in fairytales. He wasn't complaining though.

Covering Nero, he shook his head at the demons who had tried to surprise them. Rebellion was soon raised, as he sliced the creature in two, a grin coming to his face. It was odd, but he didn't think he'd change it for the world.

* * *

A/N: Review? I do plan on doing more with these two in the future... So cute together...


End file.
